


Sick Night

by KiraFox



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, Other, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraFox/pseuds/KiraFox
Summary: Is more or less complete I may add more to it later if I get inspired. Optimus wonders why Bumblebee didn't come get him.





	Sick Night

Optimus sigh as he put down the date he was reading to rub his faceplates as he checked his chronometer and was surprised it was past the time Bumblebee usually came and made him and stopped working for the night. Optimus started to put his work away as fast as he could. Optimus wondered what kept Bumblebee from coming to tell him to stop working and come to bed with him.

Optimus got to their room as quietly as he could to not disturb the others in the base. Optimus heard heavy venting coming from their berth that was looking more like a nest every day due to Bumblebee's habit of finding pillows and blankets and bringing them back with him. Optimus and Ratchet had always wondered about it especially after Smokescreen started doing it too. Optimus quickly walked over to the berth, to find Bumblebee tossing and turning. Optimus looked over Bumblebee. Noticing the Scouts faceplate had a deep shade of blue blush and coolant was running down his face as well.

Optimus pressed his servo against Bumblebee's helm before letting out a curse. " Ratchet I require your assistance." Optimus commed Ratchet as he moved some of the blankets off of Bumblebee. " Optimus do you know what time it is?" Ratchet grumbled tiredly. " Late, but Bumblebee's running too hot." Optimus replied.

A few minutes passed before Ratchet walked briskly into the room. "Out of the way now." Ratchet gently pushed the Prime out of his way to Bumblebee and began to scan the scout. Ratchet frowned and ran his scan again, however, the scan came back the same again. " How does Bumblebee manage to get a cold virus in the desert of all places?" Ratchet mused aloud as he mentality went over the ways to go about treating the virus.

"Bumblebee will need to rest and let his antivirus take care of it the old fashion way, We don't have the supplies needed to really treat it, not that it would help all that much. A cold virus can knock a mech down even with treatment." Ratchet thought with a sigh before informing Optimus about Bumblebee's condition, Ratchet gave the Prime instructions and a cooling blanket for Bumblebee and that he would be back to check on Bumblebee in a few hours, leaving the Prime with the scout, who had settled down at some point when Ratchet arrived.

Optimus covered Bumblebee up with the cooling blanket, before laying down next to Bumblebee. setting an alarm to go off to wake him if something moved, he settled into recharge but before he drifted off Bumblebee rolled over and weakly set his servo on his chassis and snuggled closer to him. Optimus wrap an arm around Bumblebee as the scout drifted back into recharge.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda lost inspiration and motivation for this. I may come back and add more if I get it back for this.


End file.
